


Starting Off With A Bang

by blueeyedambition



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedambition/pseuds/blueeyedambition
Summary: On a stormy night, Eren and Mike give into their feral desires.





	

The thunder banged with a menacing roar only seconds after lighting flashed through the small, oblong window situated high on the far side of the cellar wall. The storm was right on top of the Survey Corps’ headquarters, shuddering its very foundation. Eren was sweating, hot and panting as he squirmed desperately on his mangled off-white sheets. His hands gripped tightly onto Mike’s biceps, blunt nails digging into the older man’s flesh. Eren whined, arching his back far off the surface of the bed as Mike ravished his bare throat. Mike’s beard abrasively scratched at his youthful skin, teeth grazing and lips suckling angry purple marks that would dissipate soon after this was over.

The cellar smelled of cold stone and damp earth. Eren had grown used to the unappealing mixture of scents as he’d been forced to sleep there; a precaution in case he was unable to control his Titan powers and shifted in the middle of the night. But now the freshness of the storm’s wind had made its way into the cellar, permeating along with the heady, masculine musk of Mike’s body. The man had the teen pinned to the slender cot of a bed, his much larger frame easily dominating over him, and he was all Eren could smell. His skin, his breath, his raging desire. It was all so strong in front of him. Atop of him. _Against_ him.

Then again, Mike must have captured these scents so much more strongly than Eren had. He’d caught Eren’s need; his youthful horniness that screamed frustration and eagerness. It had been so potent that evening, and Mike could not bare another night watching, listening, and _smelling_ the boy masturbate in his cot alone.

Eren whined gutturally, trying to give himself some leverage by wrapping a leg around a thick, muscular thigh. But it was no use in trying to get the upper hand, Mike’s strength over him was too powerful. Eren’s hands slid up the man’s shirt sleeves, over his brawny arms and squeezed his wide shoulders, feeling nothing but slim and weak in comparison. Mike clasped his mouth around Eren’s adams apple and sucked, causing the youth to keen wildly, “Squad Leader! –”

Mike’s lips quickly silenced him, forcing a strong, open-mouthed kiss to swallow his voice. “You have to be quiet.” Mike whispered with relative composure, narrow eyes focusing tightly on the youth’s wild face.

“But –” Eren urged. No one could hear them. Not down in the cellar. Not with the storm. Eren wore only a loose-fitting shirt and a pair of tight-fitting, military-grade boxers. Both were proving to be confining and irritating in his aroused state, especially the underwear which restricted his straining erection. “Please!”

Mike kissed him still once more before leaning back to grip the wiry male’s waist. He pushed his hands beneath the teen’s shirt, wrapping around his bare sides and sliding up his ribcage. Eren moaned, his body arching up into the man’s touch and his messy head of hair pressing hard into a used pillow. Mike’s hands were big compared to the lean but slim frame beneath him, roughly caressing and rubbing over Eren’s body until his shirt was scrunched up under his armpits. Dark nipples perked on Eren’s chest and Mike was swift to lean back over to capture those sensitive nubs between his lips, letting his tongue dash out to stroke them. Eren thrashed mildly on the mattress but Mike kept him securely reigned in, sparked at the boy’s untamed nature. Eren whined for him, fingers gripping sharply into the muscle of Mike’s shoulders.

With a wet suck, Mike pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned back further on his knees, gripping the hem of his own shirt and slipping it over his head. He hardly had time to count to two before Eren’s hands were over his now naked torso. Thin fingers traced over hardened dips and edges, and it wasn’t long before Eren’s sloppy lips were kissing over every defined line and ridge of Mike’s expansive body. The youth’s mouth outlined over the man’s abs all the way up to his robust pectorals. Mike was powerfully built; rugged and sturdy. Eren worshipped every impressive muscle he could find, seemingly ignoring any scars, bruises, or imperfections along the way.

Eren’s attentions did not stay at the man’s torso for long, and Mike’s eyes squeezed shut when the youth’s wandering hands found the phallic outline in his pants. Eren enthusiastically squeezed and palmed along the clothed erection, causing a guttural groan to release from deep inside Mike’s chest. Mike glanced down to watch Eren’s touch glide over the elongated bulge before finding the boy’s face. It was dark in the cellar, making Eren’s pupils blow out widely, nearly filling the disc of green in his eyes. It made the youth look all the more innocent; yet even more lust-driven. He was staring up at Mike, pleading and longing to remove the last of Mike’s clothes.

“Just do it, Eren.” Mike hissed out of eagerness, not out of order. But, Eren took it as a command. His fingers immediately went to the man’s belt, fervently unbuckling it and releasing the button and zipper that came after. He gripped the waistband of both Mike’s pants and underwear and shoved them down over the man’s wide thighs.

Eren’s breath caught when Mike’s cock was released, his only reaction being his heart pounding quicker in his chest and hearing blood pump madly into his brain. Eren reached out and gripped the base of Mike’s erection, finding that he could not completely wrap his fingers around the thick girth. He reached out his other hand and did the same, exhibiting that even both hands did not cover the lengthy expanse of the older male’s cock. It was huge and heavy, ten inches or longer. Eren stroked upward, making Mike’s powerful body tremble, and back down, pulling the foreskin away from the glistening, throbbing head and causing a thin line of pre-come to drip down in front of Eren. The teen _moaned_ at the sight of it and leaned forward to lap up the salty fluid and wrap his lips tenderly around the sensitive head. Mike’s breath stuttered, his hips jutting forward at the wet connection. Eren hummed as he suckled, internally admitting to himself that there was no way he could properly wrap his lips around Mike’s size.

So, he went to work lapping, kissing, and suckling over Mike’s throbbing cock. In a matter of moments the man’s massive member was messily coated in the boy’s needy saliva. Pre-come dribbled excessively from the tip, and when Eren did not catch it with his tongue, it would slide down Mike’s length and over the youth’s lips, cheeks, and chin. Mike’s hips would buck forward, yearning for even morestimulation, and his hot, wet erection would rest against the teen’s face. Eren hummed and sighed with excitement throughout, and Mike could only kneel there in awe and accept the dedicated treatment. The man had never seen someone so pent up and sexually wanton.

Eventually Eren’s lips made its way back to the head and enveloped it. He bobbed his head until his mouth was completely filled with as many of Mike’s inches he could take. Mike’s skin quivered at the overtly obscene sound of the teen’s quick sucking. His cock twitched and throbbed in Eren’s mouth, dripping pre-come into the back of the boy’s throat. His powerful frame shuddered with heat, a feral need for more and more and _more_. The man reached forward and gripped Eren’s tousled brown hair, slowly pulling him off his erection. Eren’s lips left his cock with a drooping string of saliva and pre-come, his face messy and debauched.

Mike shoved Eren back against the mattress and gripped the youth’s shirt and tore it up over his head, throwing it aside. Next he yanked the confining underwear off Eren’s slender  legs. Eren gasped at his forceful undress but quickly reached up to help the older male completely strip. His aide was short-lived because as soon as they were both nude, Mike firmly turned Eren around so he was on his hands and knees. Mike’s strength made Eren supple and malleable, so he simply collapsed his front onto the strewn pillows, raising his rear for the older male.

Eren breathed heavy against the thick cotton of the mussed bedsheets, his fingers kneading and pawing at them as he waited for Mike to lead them further. He heard the rapid stutter of the rainstorm against the building above them alongside Mike’s short breaths; shuffling and clambering for something behind him. There was a soft _clink_ and suddenly cool oil was abundantly poured between his ass cheeks, coating his entrance and dripping down over his scrotum. Eren gasped as the sudden sensation, a shiver jolting down his spine. He twisted his head around, hair splayed over his eyes as he attempted to catch a glimpse of the man. He felt two large fingers press in the crevice of his ass and start to rub around the pert muscle of his entrance. Eren moaned, burying his face back into the pillows.

It wasn’t long before Mike was pressing those fingers inside, causing Eren’s toes to curl and his knuckles to clench white in the twisted sheets. The youth actively moaned, his spine bowing back and forth as he squirmed on the man’s fingers which delved deep and curled against his walls. Eren cried out as two more pressed inside of him, stretching him open and sliding in and out at a quick pace. Eren’s mind grew blurry, any cognitive thoughts overridden by the onslaught of physical stimulation.

Eren surprised himself by whimpering in loss as those fingers were pulled from him, his pert hole clenching around emptiness. The tiny cot shifted as the large man behind him positioned himself, and the youth felt the heavy, hot presence of Mike’s cock against his entrance. He moaned eagerly; sluttish. “Do it.” he gasped out, legs spreading further.

Their quickness did not prepare Eren well enough for the massive intrusion of Mike’s cock. The man pushed the head and a few inches in, the red ring of muscle stretching wide around the fat girth. Eren keened from the overwhelming sensation, pulling at his sheets and viciously biting at the cloth. Mike’s hands gripped the boy’s waist to keep him steady and under control, his thumbs meeting at the base of the youth’s spine. He pushed down, forcing Eren to keep his back obediently arched and his ass up. Eren yielded, crying out as he sunk back further onto Mike’s length. The man gripped Eren’s shoulder with one hand, widening his stance to overbearingly mount the youth and continue to press his cock inside. Eren was incredibly tight; his walls enveloping and gripping tightly against his member as it urged its way deeper and deeper. Eren was small, but his hole sucked and swallowed him, pulling him deeper. Mike didn’t stop until he was completely sheathed, leaving Eren a tearful wreck on the mattress below him.

Mike rubbed Eren’s shoulder soothingly, his breaths rasping through his lips as a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He waited impatiently for Eren to adjust. The youth felt as if he had been split open; his walls being stretched and spread to accommodate the huge erection now completely inside of him. He was breathless and overwhelmed, his mind blank save for the massive intrusion filling him so deeply. He was sure that if he reached a hand down and pressed it against his stomach, he would be able to feel the bulge of Mike’s cock pressing back.

Eren keened as Mike started to drag his length back, slowly sliding out until only the reddened head was inside. Eren whimpered constantly, feeling empty until the man’s erection was shoved back inside. Eren’s head tossed back, crying out at the sharp stab. His voice shuddered, calling louder as Mike only repeated the motion. His cock stretched and dragged against his walls, and Eren’s body couldn’t refrain from accepting it; pulling it back in again and again. Somewhere inside Mike prodded and pounded, finding a place that made Eren’s vision white and blurry and his moans turned to ecstasy. He begged for Mike to continue, falling nearly limp on the bed save for his hips which desperately tried to roll back against Mike’s accelerated thrusts.

Mike was nearly animalistic as he began to ceaselessly fuck into Eren, his hardened pelvis smacking quickly against the the boy’s soft rear. The bed screeched and screamed on its weak hinges, Mike’s motions strong enough to send it jolting back and forth on its legs. Its metal frame stuttered against the stone wall, the sound of it overpowered by wanton moans, bare skin slapping together, and the wet, lewd sound of Mike’s cock rapidly sliding in and out of Eren’s entrance. He gripped the youth’s body tightly in his hands, eyes closing as he reveled in his indulgence. It was basic instinct and feral nature he and Eren yearned for, and together the pleasure was maddening.

Mike collapsed on top of the smaller male, leaving Eren nearly immobile underneath his larger, muscular frame. His hips continued their jolting pace, hardly pulling back but instead rutting deep and hard. Mike nuzzled his nose into Eren’s hair, heavy balls slapping against the teen’s ass as he punctured every inch far inside. It was here that the blunt head of Mike’s cock jabbed against that blooming spot inside of Eren, causing the youth’s pleasured cries to break into sobs. Tears stained Eren’s cheeks as he desperately tried to buck back against the older male, lids shutting tight over rolled-back eyes as that large erection continued to slide against his walls and bang against his throbbing prostate. Mike honed in on that spot, thrusting roughly into it until Eren’s breath shook from his lungs as he tipped over the edge, coming against the sheets.

Eren’s hole clenched around Mike’s girth, tightly tugging him back inside as he attempted to roll his hips. The soft, taut friction of Eren’s walls around him jolted pleasure through his cock that resonated throughout the rest of his body. He spilled his seed inside the youth, thick come gushing and filling him past full. Breathless, Eren gasped at the sticky and warm feeling inside of him, falling limp on the bed as he was given more than he could handle. Unable to contain it all, Mike’s seed seeped out past the rim of Eren’s entrance, dribbling abundantly down over his scrotum and legs.

The room quieted down significantly after their orgasms, the only sounds coming from the constant battering of rain against the brick building. Eren continued to whine softly as Mike’s cock remained inside of him, twitching. Mike panted, eyes closed as he attempted to regain his composure. After a moment he finally released his weight from atop of Eren and pulled out. He turned the youth onto his back, and Eren remained limp and pliable under his hands. Eren was beside himself, drunk off of his euphoria, but started to whimper weakly when Mike started to clean his oversensitive skin. Afterwards, Mike reached out to wipe away the dried tears, saliva, and pre-come on the boy’s face. Eren leaned into his touch, delicately grabbing onto Mike’s forearms and tugging him down to him.

Mike pressed his body flush against Eren’s once more, the teen’s limbs wrapping around him. The man nestled his nose into Eren’s coffee brown hair, a jolt of possessiveness coursing through his veins at how much the youth smelled of him now. 

He laid there and waited for Eren to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no excuse for this shamefulness – nor the quick ending.  
> Might become a series.


End file.
